Early Signs of Genius
by Divegirl
Summary: When Gregory House was young, he hid his genius. But who said that he didn't use it to his advantage? One-Shot. Read and Review please! Rated T for some suggestive content and some language. Complete!


I don't own House M.D so don't get mad at me! I'm a_ good girl!_

Early Signs of Genius:

This is the tale of how Gregory House became a genious. Or how, at least, it began to show up. He was a young boy, and for such a young lad (thirteen and loving it), Gregory had far too many hormones, and far too many were being expressed. He was in his history class one day when he 'accidentally' dropped his pencil. He bent down to get it, got a 'crick in his neck', and stayed bent over for far too long. And little did the young, female teacher know, there was a rip in her stockings that day, and Gregory, sweet, little Gregory, could see her bright red thong. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets. Finally, he got upright again, shook his head to get the blood to flow once more (for it had started to turn red from the blood rushing to it) and he looked at her as she walked by him and his lab partner, Ed. Ed was a...chubby little boy. Gregory knew that he would never hurt a fly, and that Ed could pound six Twinkie bars in ten seconds and swallow them within two more. As the teacher passed by Ed's desk, while looking at Marie's paper, Greg reached over, smacked her perfectly round 'buttocks', as she called them (but Greg preferred the term: ass) and blamed it on Ed, by picking up his pencil once more. Nobody but Ed saw it, and he was given a suspension for sexual harassment of a teacher.

0000

The next day, the young boy limped into the nurse's office in his middle school. He looked pained as he made his way over to a nearby wooden chair and he plopped down in exhaustion. He looked up at the nurse (or, the lady who _called_ herself a nurse) and made a small pout face.

"What's wrong, Gregory?" She asked, seeming concerned.

"My foot hurts. A lot." He claimed.

"Where does it hurt?" The woman asked, never leaving the safety and warmth of her swivel chair, behind her desk.

"It hurts-ouch! Right there..." Gregory pointed to the side of his foot, which was still hiding in his shoe. His laces weren't even untied.

"Okay, how did you hurt it?" The 'nurse' tilted her head downwards to look over the rim of her glasses. She didn't seem to be taking interest. The only sign that she was, was that she was looking at him.

"I, I tripped down the stairs in my house."Little did the nurse know... She was a stupid nurse...

"Do you have a note?" The nurse asked.

"No." Greg didn't flinch.

"Don't your mother and father know, then?" She asked, becoming more inquisitive.

"They weren't home. It was this morning. I was late for the bus and-" She cut him off, just like he had planned.

"That's okay, Gregory. Here, you have physical education class today, do you not?" She asked, pulling out a slip of paper.

_Yes!_ "Yes, I do," Gregory replied.

"Then I will write you a pass from that. And do you have any classes on the second floor today?" She asked.

"Yes, I have history class. Room 209." He said. "Second floor, those stairs are killer," The nurse smirked and scribbled something on the paper.

"Here. Give this to your gym teacher. It's excusing you from your gym class today until that foot heals." She smiled, stupidly, and Gregory House, the unknown genius, stood up, took the note, and hobbled out of the nurse's office.

0000

When Greg got home that night, his mother was on the telephone with the father of Ed. Greg gulped, but hid it.

He limped to show that he 'wasn't faking', and passed his mother to go to his room, which was passed the family room. He walked into the family room with the twelve inch television on in black and white, and he passed his father in his old recliner, reading the newspaper.

"Hi, dad." He said blandly with no respect. His father demanded respect. He was a marine chief. If his own son couldn't have some respect for him, how could he gain respect from those he commanded?

"Excuse me son! Oh, Greg? What happened?" His anger turned to guilt and pity when he looked up from the paper to see his son limping across the room.

"I just hurt myself in gym class today, Dad. That's all." Greg closed the door behind him, and his father turned the page of the paper.

0000

"Greg? Are you in there?" It was his loving mother.

"Yes," He said.

"Greg, that was Ed's father. He said that it was your fault that Ed got suspended." She didn't sound so loving right then. "Is that true, Greg? Now, tell me the truth. You won't get in trouble," She prompted calmly, but she was still angry.

"No, that is not true, ma'am." He replied quietly.

"And he said that you had a pass from gym class today and from history class. Is that so?"

"Yes, ma'am. I tripped and hurt my foot during gym. That's all," He said, still working on his homework. Or, that is what his mother thought. He really was reading a book that he favored a lot.

"So, what did you do during gym and history today instead of participating?" She asked, thinking that she would expose a lie, if there were one. This time, Greg told the truth.

"I read the PDR."

"The what?"

"The PDR. Physician's Drug Reference. It has all the medicines in it and it tells you the chemicals and the diseases. I am up to S." He said. "Sorry, I'm up to R now." He was turning a page.

"Oh, uh, alright then, Gregory. Supper is almost ready so hurry up your homework, okay?" Greg hummed an 'mmmhmmm" and began to read another page.

0000

Gregory knew how smart he was. For one thing, there were no stairs in his house or leading to his house. He lived in the woods, on a flat field. Far away from the new cities of the busy New Jersey.

He could trick his parents into thinking anything. For one thing, he knew that his father wasn't really his father. He just did. And besides, he was smarter than anyone else in the whole school (300 children and he was including the teachers in that count. He could teach the school how to dissect the brain matter of a monkey, for that matter) and he was able to use that to his advantage. And he was smarter than the school nurse, who had a 'degree'. In what? Stupidity? Seriously! She didn't even _look_ at the foot, let alone take off the shoe or sock (who would want to, though. No matter what age, it's _House_!) and she just gave him a note! House could do better than that. That is where he started his love of medicine. By showing these stupid school nurses up. If they were nurses, then they would do something rather than sit there and read books, magazines and talk on the phone. But that fake limp that he acted out that day was going to turn into a real one. Real quick.

00

A/N Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this on a whim, just bored, I guess. I need a new case. I really really hope you enjoyed! REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW**! You have come this far, please just write a little something!!!!!!!!!

-Divegirl


End file.
